Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/Meet Attea
Ben runs down the hall, and sees a box in the hall. If you did the Side Mission, then he runs past the box. If you haven't, then you go and take out a small bomb from the box. Ben turns and runs down the final hall of the 1st floor. He sees another door at the end of the hall. " So that leads me to the Botonical Gardens. " He continues to walk down the hall till he turns. He looks over and sees the damage blocking the elevator enterence. He throws the bomb, and runs away. It blows up, destroying the damage and letting him pass. " What was that? " a voice shouts. Ben walks towards a room and then enters it. A shooter is facing the window, aiming for anyone nearby. Ben walks towards him, and silently takes down him. The shooter struggles, but fails down, knocked out. Ben walks away, slids the card, and enters the elevator. He presses the number 2 and goes upward. After arriving on the second floor, he walks over. He heads over to 2C before seeing the shooter looking towards the rest of the island. Ben walks towards him and again, silently takes him down. The shooter tries to stop it, but is knocked out. Ben then hurries towards the elevator again, repeating the process and going to floor three. In the third floor, there is one more shooter looking for Ben, assuming he's outside. Ben silently creeps up to him, before ending it by silently taking him down. " And then there was none. " Ben says. Ben looks around, before heading back downstairs. As he is in the elevator, Max calls. " Are you there yet? " he asks. " No, not yet Grandpa. I'll need a map of the Botanical Gardens asap. " New: Botanical Gardens Maps Ben exits the elevator, and exits the door leading to the Botanical Gardens. Running down the brick road, he enters a square like building. He runs through a hallway, then reaches the gardens. Inside there are multiple plants from different planets. He walks towards the center of it, which is covered in vines. Suddenly, two Incursean goons arrive and attack. Ben grabs their arms and twists them. He kicks the two down, and knocks them out. Ben continues forward till the vines recede. Behind where the vines were, is a glass cell with tiny holes inside it. Inside is General Attea, Princess, Scion and Teen Supreme of the deathless Incursean Empire. Highest Commander of the celebrated Calaveras Legion, Double crossing backstabber " Attea. You're looking well. " Ben says. " Ben... Tennsyon. I should have known that you would fine me. What do you want? " " Attea. I need your help. Now. " " What help do you need? " " First off, I need to know about the God Formula. What does it have? What does it need? " " Ugh that thing. Well first off, it needs spores from an aquatic species. Sadly, Vilgax's species don't have those spores. So he needs me... espically since Psychobos refuses to let someone get him. I know you are good at tracking. You know Aquatic species like no other. I also know that you have a grudge against Viglax. I suspect that he went below the ground. You know the sewers as well. " " Vilgax... what else do you offer? " Attea wonders. " Help me, and I'll work to get you Amnesty. Even if that does not work, there's always Probation. You could leave the Gardens, and see the world, help the island." Attea thinks, then steps out of her cell (as she is free) and walks up to him, giving him her hand. " Agreed. We find Viglax, you beat him, and then I get Amnesty. That Squid will not ruin any chances I might have of getting out of here. " Attea says. Click Here to Continue.png|Click Here to Continue|link=Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/Nightmare 2